


Revenge Sex

by roe87



Series: Bucky/(Nice) Brock Rumlow [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Gets Some, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gyms, Happy Sex, Hook-Up, Hopeful Ending, Humor, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Misunderstandings, Pining, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stood Up, Teasing, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Rumlow, Unrequited, Unrequited James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Steve's ditched him for Peggy, so Bucky sleeps with Steve's nemesis from the gym in revenge.Turns out revenge sex is pretty damn good.





	Revenge Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mad at MCU, but this was a real hoot to write! :D
> 
> No one's a baddie in this, it's just a modern au with some gym peacocks posing.
> 
> Bucky has an awesome time.
> 
> (You go, Bucky. You go.)
> 
> ~

 

 

 

 

Saturday morning, their usual gym day, and Bucky still hadn't heard from Steve at nine AM.

He texted: _RU picking me up, or shall I meet you at the gym?_

Then he waited, and waited.

Bucky's gym bag was all packed. They hardly ever missed a Saturday at the gym. Bucky didn't want to leave if Steve was already on his way over and had simply forgotten to text before leaving.

He sighed to himself, and paced about his tiny apartment. If they didn't get to the gym soon, they'd miss the quiet period and have to put up with all the annoying posers who hogged the equipment.

Bucky tried to call Steve, but he didn't pick up.

Perhaps he was driving. Bucky hoped so. He strolled over to his window to peer down at the street below. Steve usually pulled up on the corner, and Bucky would rush down to meet him.

At a quarter to ten, Bucky's phone pinged with a text message from Steve. Bucky read it, blinked, then stared at the message as the words sank in.

_Hey. I kinda got back with Peggy last night. Gonna have to bail on gym today. Sorry._

Bucky swallowed, still staring at the message.

This had to be some mistake. Why would Steve suddenly get back with his ex from ages ago? And wasn't Peggy _married?_

Bucky wasn't sure.

Well.

One thing seemed sure: he wasn't getting a gym buddy today.

Bucky deleted the message, hoping if he deleted it from his phone then it would be deleted from reality. He got his things together, and trudged off to go get the bus.

He didn't want to sit alone at home digesting that news, he'd rather hammer his feelings out on the treadmill.

Except now he'd have to deal with gym douchebags because by the time he'd get there, it would be lunchtime.

Thanks a lot, Steve, he thought angrily.

 

 

The gym was packed, obviously.

Bucky had to lurk, pounce on, and fight for every machine, because it was swarming with guys who took forever with their posing, or taking selfies instead of doing their workout.

Seriously, Bucky hated the busy period.

But he was mad, and he wanted to get his aggression out somewhere. He was mad at Steve for stringing him along, even though he'd half expected Steve to not end up with him. Bucky was used to being dumped, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Now he just wanted to pound a treadmill, punch a bag or two, and maybe check out the other guys on offer now that Steve wasn't with him.

And there were plenty of guys, it was that kind of gym. Bucky even spotted that dark haired, ripped guy that often hogged the weights.

Rumlow, or something. He and Steve had come to blows a couple times over the weights, and the fact that Rumlow was a bit of a gym lurker, clearly here to pose and pick up.

Bucky grabbed his towel to mop his brow, watching Rumlow stalk past and head to...

Yep, the weights.

Bucky exhaled a puff of air in amusement, and he almost turned in the opposite direction.

Then an idea pinged in his head.

Bucky spun on his heel and headed after Rumlow.

The weights section was busy: nearly everything was occupied. Rumlow was over in the corner talking to one guy, who appeared to be finished with the lats machine.

Bucky strolled over there as Rumlow sat on the bench, catching his eye. Bucky smiled, resting his towel on his shoulder as he stopped to chat.

"Hey. Mind if I wait for this?"

Rumlow seemed surprised that Bucky was talking to him, and even did a cursory glance round.

"You on your own?" Rumlow asked, looking up at him.

Bucky nodded. "Yup. Just me."

Rumlow didn't reply right away, and for a second Bucky thought he'd be told to get lost, but then Rumlow calmly got to his feet.

"Here." He gestured at the bench. "I'll spot you."

Bucky smiled, thrilled. "Thanks!" He handed Rumlow his towel, just to be extra cheeky, then sat on the bench. "Go easy on me, okay? I haven't used this one in a while."

Rumlow grinned wolfishly. "I'll start off easy. You need to work up a sweat, though."

Bucky reached up to rest his hands on the pull down bar, stretching to show off his body. "If you say so," he said with a smile.

 

 

Surprisingly, Rumlow was pretty helpful.

He set a suitable weight-load for Bucky to start with, nothing too ridiculous, and spotted him while Bucky lifted.

Bucky pulled the weighted bar down slowly, taking his time, more interested in flirting with Rumlow than in working out.

It seemed Rumlow had got the message, too. He stood close to Bucky, leaning in at any opportunity and brushing his hand across Bucky's arm or his shoulder.

Now Bucky was in the zone: feeling horny and working out, the musky smell of men in the air, with a hot guy in skintight clothes barely inches away.

Usually it was Steve he did this with but, well, Steve wasn't here.

Bucky's breathing became more laboured, and he added in a few extra grunts and moans for effect.

He hoped Rumlow appreciated his performance. When Bucky glanced up at him, he caught Rumlow licking his lips as he watched.

Bucky smiled, and decided to go for it.

"I can think of more fun ways to get sweaty," he said.

"Mmm," Rumlow answered, eyes glued to Bucky's body.

Bucky was pretty sure it was on.

He was getting bored of weight lifting anyway, and as the bar lifted back up he left it there.

"You live nearby?" he asked, gazing up at Rumlow and tilting his head.

Rumlow nodded. "Yeah," he choked out. "Two blocks away."

That explained why he was always in here, Bucky thought. He got to his feet and reached for his towel. Rumlow handed it over.

"Think I'm gonna skip out early," Bucky said, patting his towel around his neck and making a show of it. "Find a guy who'll take me home and top me."

Rumlow made a choking sound. "You serious?"

"Yeah?" Bucky shrugged a shoulder. "You a top?"

Rumlow nodded, a slightly stunned look on his face. "You... want _me?_ "

"Is that so surprising?" Bucky grinned, and dropped one hip so he'd appear more cute and flirty.

It seemed to do the trick.

"I, yeah, okay," Rumlow blurted out. "I'll meet you in reception?"

"Sounds good," Bucky agreed. Seriously, some guys were hopeless. Bucky was banking that the guy wasn't hopeless in bed too.

 

They went their seperate ways to the changing rooms and showers.

It was busy in there, and there was always an attendant around to deter fun from going on in the showers.

Bucky went into a cubicle on his own and had a quick but efficient wash for his body. He didn't bother washing his hair, because it'd take too long to dry, but it'd been clean this morning so it'd have to do.

When he'd towelled dry and changed, Bucky let his hair down and brushed it out. Then he packed up his shit and headed down to reception.

Rumlow was already there waiting for him, also freshly showered judging by the wet short hair.

"I don't know your name," Rumlow admitted, as they exited the gym together.

"It's James, but most people call me Bucky."

"Bucky." Rumlow shot him a sidelong smile. "I'm Brock."

"Hi, Brock." Bucky grinned at him. "So. Two blocks, huh?"

"Yeah, this way." Rumlow pointed up the street. "You okay to walk it?"

"Sure."

They walked casually down the street together, making some small talk and occasionally bumping arms or gym bags.

Rumlow's building was nicer than Bucky'd expected, and he gazed around at the interior when Rumlow keyed them in.

They got into the elevator and Rumlow pressed a floor button. Bucky had almost resigned himself to the fact that Rumlow seemed a lot shyer than his gym posturing had suggested, so it was a surprise when Rumlow crowded him against the elevator wall and cupped one warm hand over Bucky's semi hard-on.

A thrill shot through Bucky, and he went all pliant as Rumlow groped him.

"Gonna fuck you so good," Rumlow growled close to his ear.

Bucky almost came on the spot.

The elevator doors pinged open, and Rumlow swept away from him. Bucky exhaled shakily, then quickly followed after his date.

Rumlow led the way down the hall and let them into an apartment.

It was pretty nice, but clearly a bachelor pad. Rumlow dumped his bag then excused himself, hurrying off to another room.

Bucky set his bag down and waited. A few shiny trophies and framed medals on the mantle caught his eye.

Feeling nosy, Bucky side-stepped over there and had a quick look.

Brock Rumlow, MMA champion.

Bucky's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Granted the dates were all a few years back, but still. Rumlow was clearly ripped and stayed in shape. It was hot knowing the guy could kick ass too.

Bucky casually strolled back through the room, and tapped his hand at his hip impatiently.

He heard a few soft movements from the other room, and wondered what Rumlow was tidying up in there. Maybe just changing the bed, who knew.

Rumlow came back in, hand scrubbing over his stubbled chin absently. "You, uh, you want anything to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks," Bucky said. He'd had water and a protein bar back in the gym.

"Okay, well..." Rumlow gestured to the room he'd just come from. "Bedroom's this way."

Bucky smiled, amused.

Oh, boy. How did he always manage to pick dorks?

He hoped the more dominant Rumlow from back in the elevator would make another appearance. Bucky was feeling a little nasty today.

Bucky went into the bedroom, eyes sweeping over the turned down double bed, and the nightstand hosting an array of condoms and bottles of lube.

At least he was prepared.

Bucky turned around with a sly smile, playing with the hem of his t-shirt. "How do you want me?"

Rumlow swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. He pointed to the bed. "Get undressed, and get on there."

Bucky purred in response, and quickly started pulling off his clothes. Rumlow got undressed too, but left on his boxer briefs. He was sporting a huge boner, clearly visible through the fabric, and Bucky's eyes greedily drank in the sight.

"On the bed," Rumlow instructed.

Bucky flung off the last of his clothes, and got onto the bed naked.

"You're getting naked too, right?" Bucky asked, leaning on his side and playfully tossing his hair around.

Rumlow grinned at him. "I will. Wanna get my mouth on you first."

"Sure!" Bucky rolled onto his back and opened his legs, allowing Rumlow to settle in between them.

Rumlow lost no time in bending down and trailing wet, open mouthed kisses all over Bucky's skin. He left a trail of kisses everywhere except Bucky's cock, and Bucky was half annoyed and half impressed that the guy knew how to tease.

Rumlow was full of surprises.

Bucky put up with the teasing as long as he could, then pushed his hips at Rumlow's face and whined.

"You want more?" Rumlow asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"You know I do," Bucky replied, thrusting his hips up. His cock was achingly hard and leaking at the tip.

Rumlow's hand wrapped around the shaft, and Bucky moaned softly at the contact.

_Finally._

Rumlow pumped him slowly, then lowered his mouth onto the head.

"Oh, fuck," Bucky whimpered, as Rumlow started to blow him.

It felt so good, and Rumlow got into it fast, sucking him off with skill. Bucky gasped and whimpered as he was brought closer and closer to the edge.

Then abruptly Rumlow stopped, removing his mouth from Bucky's cock with a wet pop. Bucky whined at the loss, but Rumlow wasn't done yet. He pushed under Bucky's thighs to get his ass where he wanted it, and buried his mouth in there.

Bucky cried out, closing his eyes and fisting the sheets as Rumlow's tongue went to town on his hole.

"Oh, my God," he whimpered, loving the feel of scratchy stubble over his sensitive skin. "Fuck, that feels good."

Rumlow growled in response, lapping his tongue over Bucky's hole then used it to penetrate him.

Bucky strained his legs wider, pushing into Rumlow's face. "Fuck, yeah, eat me."

Rumlow was all the right amounts of rough and gentle, and he knew exactly what he was doing. Bucky's cock was leaking pre-come over his stomach, aching for release. Rumlow ate him out for what seemed like hours before he pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Bucky was left gasping on the bed, and watched as Rumlow got up to grab the lube and a condom packet. Bucky mewled like a kitten, excited to get some dick, finally.

Rumlow took his briefs off, a hard thick cock springing free, and he rolled the condom over his boner. Bucky couldn't look away. He couldn't wait for that dick to be in him too.

Rumlow squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand, and came back onto the bed to kneel between Bucky's legs.

"You okay?" he asked, carefully touching his lubed up fingers to Bucky's already wet hole.

Bucky nodded eagerly. "Yeah. God, I want your dick so bad."

"You're gonna get it," Rumlow promised, working the lube into Bucky's ass.

Bucky whimpered, loving the anticipation. He pulled his knees up and bit his lip. "Gimme that dick."

Rumlow finished fingering him, and got into position. He pushed at Bucky's legs as he pointed his cock to Bucky's hole.

"Make some noise for me, pretty boy," Rumlow growled, pushing his cock in. Bucky felt the head breach his entrance and he gasped, then the shaft slid in fast and Bucky let out a gutteral moan.

"Yeah, that's it," Rumlow said, pushing in and out in deep thrusts. "Let me hear you."

Bucky couldn't hold it back even if he wanted to, the moans spilled over his lips as Rumlow fucked his ass. Everything felt too good, the drag of his dick over Bucky's prostate, the way he held Bucky down and growled dirty talk at him. Bucky loved it.

Rumlow fucked him slow at first, soon gaining in speed with his tight balls slapping against Bucky's skin.

He thrust in just the right spot and nailed Bucky's prostate again and again, making him come all over himself twice before he came too, and they lay panting side by side together in the bed.

"Fuck, you're good at that," Bucky said breathlessly.

Rumlow chuckled lowly. "Stick around, I'll give you an encore."

Bucky grinned in delight. "Love to."

 

 

Rumlow fucked Bucky again, flipping him on his front and pounding him into the mattress.

Bucky really loved being manhandled, and he never felt like it was too much. He was kind of working up the nerve to ask Rumlow to choke him a little bit, as Rumlow flipped him onto his back again and thrust inside.

Bucky came first, making noises he'd never made in bed before, his cock spilling over his stomach. Rumlow pulled out of him and peeled the condom off, jacking his cock so it spilled over Bucky's stomach too.

It was pretty hot.

Even if Bucky was a mess after.

Rumlow told him to go shower, and Bucky half expected to be told to leave when he was done too. Except when he came out of the shower, wearing his clean sweats and top, Rumlow was in his kitchen area making food.

"Do you have any allergies?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Bucky as he cooked something on the stove.

"Um, no," Bucky said, bemused.

Was Rumlow making him lunch? Or, well, early dinner.

"Meat?" Rumlow asked, making Bucky giggle.

"Yes, please," he replied.

"Take a seat," Rumlow told him, and Bucky sat down.

Wow, he could get used to this, he thought, watching as Rumlow moved about the kitchen. He plated up the food and set one plate in front of Bucky. It looked pretty healthy: white meat, boiled small potatoes and some steamed veggies.

Rumlow set a couple bottles of sauce on the table too, then sat down to eat.

"Thank you," Bucky said, picking up his fork. "I wasn't expecting to be fed."

Rumlow smiled, looking down at his food like he was a bit shy.

They ate in companionable silence for a while, and Bucky had to admit it tasted good. Certainly better than what he usually made for himself at home.

"What you doing later?" Rumlow asked suddenly.

Bucky looked up, surprised. "Um, not much. Why?"

"Wanna stick around?" Rumlow gave him a half smile. "We can have some more fun."

Bucky found himself nodding. "I like fun," he said with a smile. "Sure. Why not?"

 

 

~

 

 

 

_Five weeks later_

 

 

 

 

Bucky still went to the gym on Saturdays, and now he had a new gym buddy he went down there on his own with a spring in his step.

Steve had been M.I.A. the last few weeks, and Bucky had left him to it. This wasn't the first time Steve had gotten back with Peggy, but it was the first time Bucky had decided he wasn't going to wait around for Steve anymore.

Life was too damn short.

Bucky was already at the gym in his usual time slot, nice and early, when Steve strolled in looking somewhat sheepish.

Bucky was an adult (mostly), and he wasn't going to hold a grudge at someone he'd known since he was little.

Probably the getting laid a lot helped with the feeling magnanimous part, Bucky thought, smiling to himself.

He waved Steve over and said hello.

"Hey," Steve greeted, ducking his head a little. "Are we still friends?"

"Sure," Bucky said easily. They'd always be friends. Maybe not as close as they once were, and maybe not anything more than friends, but they were friends nonetheless.

"Wanna hit the treadmills?" Bucky asked, because he didn't want to stand around having awkward conversations in the gym.

Steve looked relieved, and gave him a big smile. "Yeah, that'd be great."

They walked over to the treadmills, and Bucky glanced round at the weights area to look for Rumlow. He'd been there a minute ago, but Bucky couldn't see him now.

He hadn't told anyone about Rumlow yet either, so he figured he'd have to make introductions at some point.

Steve found them a couple empty treadmills off at the side, and began setting them up. Bucky draped his towel over the handlebars and put his hands on his hips, waiting.

"Hey," said a voice behind him, and Bucky turned to see Rumlow offering him a bottle of water.

"Oh, thanks." Bucky took the water, still getting used to this thing they had going on, but finding he liked it.

Rumlow smirked back, and smacked his hand across Bucky's ass as he walked away.

"Hey!" Steve called out, addressing Rumlow. "You can't just go round groping people, pal."

Rumlow stopped short, looking surprised.

"Steve," Bucky interjected, "it's fine. Really."

"No, it's not fine, Bucky," Steve told him, frowning hard. "That sort of thing is _not_ okay."

"Steve," Bucky said calmly, "I'm fucking him, and I don't mind him grabbing my ass. Actually, I kinda like it. So would you please relax?"

"You... what?" Steve's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "You and...?" He looked at Rumlow, who grinned and gave him a shrug in reply.

Rumlow looked to Bucky and asked, "We still on for later?"

"Oh, yeah." Bucky nodded. "It's on. I'll catch up with you."

"Cool." Rumlow smiled, a twinkle in his eye, and loped off back to the weights.

Steve watched him go then turned to Bucky with a scandalised expression. "You could've told me," he hissed. "Now I look stupid."

Bucky had to smother a laugh. "Steve, you managed to do that all on your own." He stepped up onto his treadmill, and gestured for Steve to do the same. "Now shut up, and let's work out. I haven't got all day, you know."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and (nice!) comments fuel me!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
